Roblox Adventure games
Hey guys itsa me mario just kidding itsa me dialga6678 you see there the picture is super roblox galaxy thats a fun game the creater is patrickblox on super roblox galaxy there are worlds theres wood warm theres melty galaxy and theres icy igloo galxy theres even bowsers ships if you get to the end you need 20 star its the last level people say theres a big giant goomba or givers givers are power things that give you paths super jump and weopins theres another game called roblox adventure 1 and 2 and coming up the newest one 3 tylermcbride is the creater hes very famous on roblox adventure 1 theres alot of worlds to go to theres a present world a chocolate land world and noobleys layor world noobley is a noob that hates roblox and wants to desrtroye IT noobley on roblox adventure 3 is in cave of bad places look on www.youtube.com to go to roblox adventure 3 to see roblox adventure 3 roblox adventure 2 is a game that noobley gets his revench i could tell you and detail you all worlds first is a sad guy he says noobley took hub town above the ground now its flying you need to get all the tokens to save hub town first world is a world that is relaxing first is finding a gold skull the gold skull belongs to a guy find the skull then give it to him second theres a token in a water fall go through there and you see lava but rocks you jump on the rocks then you get the token third is a token first you go over to the left go straight and theres a lava spinner jump over it then theres a spring jump on it you go up theres a white house go in it jump on those white things there are move lava spinners jump jump then get the token but theres somthing behind that wall its a coin but a coin whats that? a coin is a blue coin if you get 3 you get a token foruth see a house it has a coin in it good then you go up the mountain see a coin get it go back up a spinning brick jump on it jump twice then go through the teleporter then theres the sewer get the token then get out of there the third world is goomba islan you see goombas then noobley is there you go on the disappearing square bricks jump fast then go down to noobleys layor then a coin but lava spinners and the guys lost goomba get that then return the goomab to the guy next theres more lava spinners dodge that then fight noobley theres thwomps get him by the thwomps then he dies then you get the token last world the bank bank is the robloxian world bank lets start on getting 2 tokens first you go on the world get the coin go back down touch the button then you go to the hole is the wall keep going till you find a empy hallway but watch out for the lava jump then you go and jump over that then you go through that picture get that guys card then give it to him next is the sewers go down right then see the benches jupm on them go up the ladder then you go in there you see green slime then you see a coin get that keep going theres squares jump on them then you get the token. roblox adventure 3 is a epic new game on roblox i got the detail on youtube the world is tylers theme park that park is a horror ride you go down to the sewers then you find the token theres alot of death traps there becareful a another world is a mountain world that has snow that world has a sled and you get to ride in it but watch out for the lava walls dodge them by moving you sled left and right last world BANLAND were all the people are banned thats were the last boss is noobley hes hard this time you have to try to get him on ice then he sits but till following you the lava does a little damage on him so you have to keep trying then if you get accidently sited you will like go to the lava and die ok thats all by